


The New Barenziah

by TheBGassassin



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Cussing, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rejection, Romance, Smut, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: Hestia Dragonborn came to Skyrim, seeking education from the College of Winterhold, but fate has more grand plans for her. No matter how she tries to escape it, sooner or later she has to face what her destiny has planned for her.





	1. Unbound

"I told you already!" Hestia screamed at her imperial captors "I don't even know these people! I came here seeking the College of Winterhold!" But nobody was listening. The imperials had caught the Breton crossing the border to Skyrim from High Rock and thought her to be one of the rebels they have such a problem with and no matter what she said to convince them, they didn't believe her. "Divines help me, shut her up already!" an annoyed woman yelled at the man, busy with tying Hestia's hands in front of her. Suddenly, she felt a heavy blunt object hit the back of her head and the world went black. 

When she opened her eyes, awoken by the beating of horse hooves on rubble and carriage wheels creaking, the first thing she felt was a dull headache and the first thing she saw was a rather attractive blonde-haired Nord man who was watching her curiously. _Dibella's tits_, she thought, _this is not the right time_. "Hey, you!" he brought her back from her trance with a deep voice "You're finally awake. You were caught trying to cross the border like us. And that horse thief over there." He explained and Hestia's eyes traveled to a dark haired man who had an expression of utter horror on his face and another Nord, covered in furs, who was sitting next to her and watched her intently. "Damn you Stormcloaks!" the horse thief expressed disdain "Skyrim was fine until you came along!" Hestia stopped listening to him, as she was too captivated by the man next to her. She held his gaze with just as much fire in her eyes, averting her eyes just to notice his mouth was covered with a rag. Even so, Hestia still thought he resembled a lion. "Shut up back there!" the carriage driver cut off the argument in a sharp tone. Hestia's head snapped in his direction and narrowed her eyes to glare at the imperial. "And what's wrong with him, huh?" The thief pointed his chin to the man next to Hestia. "You watch your tongue, horse thief!" the Nord next to him warned "You're speaking to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, true High King of Skyrim!" 

Hestia's heart skipped a beat. Jarl Ulfric! What was he doing at the border? "The Jarl of Windhelm! You're leader of the rebellion!" The dark haired male's voice bore surprise "But if they caught you... Where are they taking us?!" Hestia rolled her eyes at the terror he felt. Where could they be taking them if the leader of a rebellion was caught? She listened to the two men's conversation as she watched the carriages nearing some sort of village. Was this her fate? To die in a foreign land for something she had no fault in? She wondered how it was such a land could be torn apart and full of hatred. Even if the Stormcloak rebels won, their victory wouldn't be long lasting, because there were just as much Imperial sympathizers among Skyrim. Proof of that were all the folk that spit in direction of them and call them traitors "What's going on?" The horse thief tore her out of her thoughts "Why are we stopping?" The cart stopped next to several others "What do you think?" The Nord retorted "End of the line. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting." Sudden panic overcame the dark haired man as he started yelling "No! Wait! You have to tell them! We weren't with you!" But his protests were met with just an annoyed reply from the blonde "Face your death with some courage." One by one, they descended from the carriage and stood in front of a man and a woman in imperial armor. One of them held a parchment of paper. "Step to the block when we call your names one at a time." The female, apparently the captain spoke. "The Empire loves their damn lists." The blonde scoffed. It was the man's turn to speak "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" Ulfric glared threateningly, but seeing he was harmless, the imperials paid him no mind as he walked past them "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" The Stormcloak yelled after him. "Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead." The imperial continued. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this! You're not going to kill me!" The horse thief, Lokir suddenly broke into a run. _What was he thinking_, Hestia thought, _how far could he go? _"Halt!" The woman yelled after him "Archers!" And just as Hestia thought, Lokir didn't make it far, as the archers shot him to his death not even twenty meters away from the executioner's block. "Anyone else feel like running?" The captain mocked. Hestia rolled her eyes right in front of the captain. What did it matter? They were all going to die anyway?

"Wait!" the man next to her spoke "You there. Step forward." Hestia was the last remaining so apparently he was talking to her so she stepped forward. "Who are you?" he asked her. Hestia was a Breton from High Rock. She was short, shorter than most women and men, with hair white as the snow of the Pale and eyes, red as the fires of Red Mountain of Vvardenfell in Morrowind. She was almost ghostly pale with full cheeks and lips, yet a rather long face. Her eyelashes and eyebrows were also white. She could feel the curiosity in everyone's eyes. They haven't seen anyone who looked quite like her. Even an elf. In all the twenty years of her life, she wondered how it came to be she looked like this. Her late caretaker told her that her parents were wizards and she was the result of an experiment gone wrong. But she was a bitch and Hestia didn't believe anything she told her. She grew up in an orphanage in High Rock, where the caretaker was everything but what she was supposed to be. Then she was adopted by an alchemist who argued that she was born the way she is and Hestia hoped he was right. In any way, she loved herself and loved the looks of curiosity she got even more. Being different was what made her beautiful. She was compared to desert roses and edelweiss flowers, high up in the rockiest mountains. 

"Hestia of High Rock." She simply answered. "A Breton? What would you be looking for here?" The imperial asked, but gave her no time to answer "She's not on the list." he turned to his superior, who waved him off "Screw the list! She goes to the block anyway!" The man looked at Hestia with pity and spoke with a soft voice "By your orders, captain. We will make sure your remains are sent back to your homeland." _Thank you for your generosity_, she thought sarcastically and didn't wait for the order to walk towards the executioner. She stopped in the back of the crowd just as a high ranking imperial was arguing, or more like scolding Ulfric Stormcloak, since the Jarl couldn't speak back because of the rag. "Ulfric, here in Helgen, the people call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder someone else. Today we end this rebellion and restore the peace in Skyrim." Everyone's attention was suddenly caught by a distant roaring sound, coming from the sky. "What was that?" The imperial who tried to defend her earlier asked. "It's nothing." his superior answered "Carry on." A priestess of Arkay was present and by orders, stepped up to give them their last rites. "For the love of Talos, get on with it!" A Stormcloak exclaimed and impatiently stepped up to the executioner. Hestia couldn't bear the sight. She looked away when she heard the axe hit the wooden block and several Stormcloaks screamed out their disdain to the imperials, while others commented on the bravery of their fallen brother in life. "Next, the Breton in rags." Hestia looked towards the executioner. It was a big mistake to come here. Hestia's heart was beating so fast her chest hurt. She was suffocating. But she didn't give these foreigners the satisfaction of seeing her fear. She held her head high and accepted her death, but as she took one step forward, everyone's attention was caught again by the distant roar that sounded quite closer now than it did before.

"There it is again." The imperial stated again "Did you hear that?" But the cruel captain cut him off again "I said next prisoner!" The man sighed and looked to Hestia again, with pity "Come on, prisoner. Nice and easy." Hestia walked towards her death, laying her head on the block, facing the executioner, who was just lifting his axe. She was about to close her eyes, but what caught her attention only made them widen and her jaw drop. A **dragon of all things **landed on one of the towers so hard, the headsman fell back and opened its mouth to roar out in an ancient language. As soon as it did that, the skies quickly filled with dark clouds and lightning started striking at the ground around them. Hestia felt its eyes burning not only into her but her soul as well. "What in Oblivion is that?!" Someone yelled in terror. The dragon spoke again and the sound was almost soft, echoing in Hestia's ears like it was only meant for her alone and no one else could hear "_Dovahkiin_..." Panic stepped in. Everyone was running around, screaming in terror as the imperials shot arrows at the beast "Kill the damn thing!" The general yelled. Hestia took this as a chance to run. She scrambled to her feet as fast as her bound hands allowed it and ran to find shelter.

"Hey, Breton! This way!" The blonde man from the cart waved her over to a door, leading inside a tower. Hestia didn't think twice, as she quickly ran inside, followed by Jarl Ulfric, who was now free of restrains. "Jarl Ulfric..." The Stormcloak asked fearfully "What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" The Jarl sighed heavily "Legends don't burn down villages. Come on. Up the stairs." Hestia followed the Stormcloaks up the tower, but was stopped in her tracks by a sudden crash and the wall came down in front of her and flames filled the tower. The dragon's head came into view and its eyes froze Hestia in her place. Ulfric came up behind her, grabbing her by the arm and dragged her past the gap in the wall and up the stairs. The dragon let out an ear piercing roar but Hestia couldn't see what he was doing. She lost him out of sight. "See that inn?" The Stormcloak pointed to a building with a caved in roof "Jump there." Hestia looked at him like he was crazy "What?" she yelled out. That was the first time she spoke to him. And he was taken aback for a moment by the beauty of her voice "What about you?!" she asked. Her voice was like the sweetest honey, like a beautiful melody. He forced himself out of his trance to answer "Don't worry about us. Just jump!"

And jump she did. But the only problem was that she was completely alone now and wondered where to go. She looked around as she exited the inn and noticed the imperial soldier who wasn't as much of a dick as the others. She jogged over to him to ask what was going to happen now "Still alive, prisoner?" he asked "Follow me if you want to stay alive." He gave several men orders to tend to the wounded and ran in direction of the keep, Hestia following close behind. "Good luck, Hadvar!" someone yelled after him. _Hadvar_... she thought. Once again, their way was blocked by the large black dragon, which landed on the wall, its massive, dark, revoltingly leathery wings blocking her view for a moment, but this time Hestia managed to slip underneath it without being spotted. There was something almost majestic about this creature. Its graceful long neck, menacing eyes, dangerous jaws...almost _inviting_ Voice. Hestia wondered what he wanted to tell her... What did _Dovahkiin_ mean? If she made it out alive from here she was sure to ask the professors at the College about it.

By the time they reached the keep, the general from earlier was waiting "Hadvar! Into the keep! We're leaving!" Everything around them was on fire, bodies of imperials, Stormcloaks and civilians littered the ground among ruined buildings, broken walls and burning wood. "It's you and me, prisoner." Hadvar stated to Hestia before turning to the all too familiar blonde Stormcloak "Ralof, you traitor, get out of the way!" Ralof didn't stay quiet this time "We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time. Come with me, Hestia!" This wasn't the time or place for Hestia to blush like a maiden before her first bedding, but the way her name sounded, spoken by him had just that effect on her. She found herself running into the keep with Ralof, the sound of Hadvar's voice behind them. "Fine! I hope Sovngarde takes you all!"

Once inside the keep, they both let out a breath they didn't even realize they were holding. Ralof looked at her but averted his gaze when she returned the look. "Oh, your hands are still bound." he stuttered slightly and reached to cut her free with his sword "Let me help." She didn't protest and let him cut the ropes. Their hands touched briefly, but Hestia paid no mind. Ralof told her to gather some gear from a nearby dead Stormcloak while he busied himself with opening the gate so they can further descend into the keep. She had taken a small axe and was in the middle of swinging it around. It felt heavy. She wasn't one for weaponry if she had to be honest. She relied more on magic and that was the reason she had decided to come to Skyrim - to perfect her arts and learn from the masters of the College of Winterhold. "Imperials! Hide!" Ralof suddenly warned and hid behind the door. Hestia crouched next to him behind the door, just as three imperial soldiers walked through the door. One of them was the captain from earlier. The growl Hestia let out caught their attention and they were discovered before she could even realize. 

"Who's going to the block now, huh?" Hestia mocked with a menacing grin, lifting her hand, from which strong, red and yellow flames burned to life. Hesitation could be seen in the captain's eyes, but for just a moment, as in the next she was ordering her men to kill them. Ralof attacked the soldiers, while Hestia pointed her palm in direction of the attacking captain and a stream of flame covered her, heating her armor to a light shade of red and soon the captain fell on the ground, dropping her sword, screaming in pain. Smoke could be seen coming out of the parts the metal was burning the skin. She thrashed in place, desperately trying to get her armor off. When the screaming died off, Hestia sighed out in relief "Alright. I feel a bit better now. Let's go." She turned around to see Ralof staring at her with astonishment "You're a mage?" he asked in awe. "I'll tell you all about it when we get out of here." Hestia motioned to the exit and soon Ralof followed her out. 

As they descended deeper into the stone building, they came across a dungeon and voices talking in a hurried manner. More imperials, as they realized. The two managed to quickly take them out, especially the dungeon keeper, who wasn't even much of a fighter. "Look!" Ralof pointed to one of the cages, where a skeleton lay next to a coin purse and a potion. "We might need that coin once we get out. Can you pick that lock?" Hestia scoffed and playfully nudged him in the ribs "My, you're quite dependent on a woman, aren't you?" Ralof laughed "Don't worry about me. I have plenty of other assets." he winked playfully. Hestia rolled her eyes and went to work on the lock. She managed to open the cage and take anything she thought was of value, giving half of the coins to Ralof.

"I hope we get out of here soon." Ralof stated as they went deeper down. The stone walls of the keep soon became underground tunnels and their first obstacle was a pack of giant venomous spiders. Hestia was quick to burn them all and Ralof slashed through a couple himself. The tunnel went down deeper. "I hate those things. Too many eyes, you know." Ralof stated. "Tell me about it." Hestia answered. The cavern's tunnels descended into a lair, where a bear was sleeping. Light from the outside world could be seen on the other side. The two skillfully sneaked pass the beast and reached the exit. Hestia laughed, relief washing over her when the sun's rays touched her skin and fresh air filled her lungs. "We made it, Ralof!" she exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around the Nord's neck. Ralof laughed with her, holding her sides gently. When the euphoria passed away and the two realized what they were doing, they quickly pulled away from each other. "I, uhm..." Ralof started, avoiding her eyes "I should get back to Riverwood. You can come with me or...we can part ways and go there separately." Hestia thought for a moment and a slight smirk formed on her plump lips "Alright. I mean, I don't even know where this..._Riverwood_ is." Ralof smiled widely "Alright. I'll show you. This way. If we see any imperials along the way, let me do the talking." Hestia scoffed "If you say so."


	2. Riverwood

"So tell me about Skyrim. Anything that will change my opinion that so far I have found nothing that can possibly make me stay here." Hestia spoke, as she walked next to Ralof on their way to his home town of Riverwood. Ralof thought for a moment, smirking "For one, I can assure you Skyrim has nothing to do with what just happened. That was the Empire's true face that you just saw." Hestia stayed quiet. She wasn't a part of this battle and therefore shouldn't meddle in affairs she didn't understand. "Well, I suppose you're right." she shrugged "What can you tell me about Winterhold?". When she asked that, Ralof visibly frowned "Basically it's reduced to nothing after it was flooded by the mages at the College. I know you're headed there, but it's a damn dangerous place. You might get yourself in trouble." He warned her. "And what do you propose I do instead, hm?" she asked jokingly. "Well, someone of your skills could be quite needed among the ranks of the Stormcloaks. Why don't you consider joining us instead of wasting away at the end of the world, buried by books?" Hestia scoffed, looking away for a moment, before smiling up at him again "I'll think about it." She promised, but was well aware that it wasn't going to happen. After all, it wasn't her battle. "What about Ulfric? Tell me about him." She asked again, this time concerning something Ralof was more passionate about. "He is the true High King of Skyrim. He wants to rid Skyrim of the Empire and show the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion that we don't need them or their laws! Many people are ready to fight under his banners." Ralof explained "If the Empire wants to surrender to those damn elves, we aren't going to do that anytime soon. We won't have a king - pawn to the Empire and we will worship any god we want!" Hestia cut him off with a smirk "So you just don't like being told what to do?" That caught him off guard and he just stared at her for a moment without saying anything "Well, I suppose. But isn't freedom most important in the life of someone?" Hestia agreed silently with a nod "And what about that dragon? Was he on your side?" she asked, to which Ralof laughed "No, I don't think even Ulfric is capable of pulling a dragon out of his sleeve. All I know is that it can turn out to be a real problem as if we didn't have enough on our plates." His expression darkened in worry. Hestia wanted to ask him if he knew what _Dovahkiin_ could mean but decided not to worry him on the subject anymore. 

The pair neared a calm, cozy looking settlement with small houses, hard - working people, but not a single guard in sight, which Hestia thought was rather strange. "We're here." Ralof stated "Let's go meet my sister now. She's gonna love you." Ralof laughed, making Hestia roll her eyes even if a faint blush scattered across her pale cheeks. As they walked down the main road in the settlement, Hestia thought more and more about how calm this place is. It made her think about her homeland and the town she grew up in. It was big and noisy with so many people, there wasn't even room for everyone and many were left to live on the streets. "Gerdur!" Ralof exclaimed as he walked up to a woman who deeply resembled him. _This is probably his sister_, Hestia thought. "Ralof! Mara's mercy, it's good to see you. But is it safe for you to be here?" The woman, Gerdur, spoke in a worried tone, asking question after question "We heard Ulfric had been captured..." she ranted on, not allowing Ralof to even say anything "Gerdur, I'm fine." Ralof finally said after his sister calmed down a bit "At least now I am." She looked him over worriedly, looking for any wounds "Are you hurt? What happened?" Her eyes landed on Hestia questioningly "And who's this? A comrade of yours?" Ralof looked at the white haired girl reassuringly with a smile "Not a comrade yet, but a friend. I owe my life to her." He averted his eyes back to his sister "In fact, is there anywhere we can talk? No telling when the news from Helgen will reach the imperials." Gerdur stared at him, puzzled "Helgen? Did something happen? Oh, you're right. Hod! Come here a minute! I need your help with something!" A man's voice caught their attention, coming from the mill nearby. Probably her husband. "What is it woman? Sven drunk on the job again?!" he sounded rather annoyed. "Hod, just come here!" the woman commanded impatiently. "Ralof! What are you doing here?!" the man exclaimed with surprise "I'll be right there!"

While they waited for the man, Ralof sat on a tree stump and Gerdur paced around nervously. Hestia shifted in her place uncomfortably. "Uncle Ralof!" a child approached him excitedly and began showering the Nord with questions "Can I see your axe? How many imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" Before Ralof even had a chance to answer, the boy's mother scolded him "Hush, Frodnar, go and watch the south road and find us if you see any imperials." The boy, Frodnar's excitement quickly vanished after he was sent away "Aw, but mama! I wanna stay and talk to uncle Ralof!" Said uncle came to the aid of his sister soon enough "Look at you, almost a grown man! Won't be long before you'll be joining the fight as well!" he praised and his nephew's mood quickly lightened up again at his words "That's right!" he jumped in excitement "Don't worry, uncle Ralof, I won't let those imperials sneak up on you!" and with those words, he ran away to watch for said enemies.

By now, Gerdur's husband, Hod had joined them "Now, Ralof, what's going on? You two look pretty well done in." he spoke, eyeing the two newcomers worriedly. Ralof sighed. The exhaustion could be heard in his voice, seen in his movements "I can't remember the last time I slept. Where to start? Well, the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing. Like they knew exactly where we'd be. That was...two days ago, now. We stopped at Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up for the headsman's block and ready to start chopping!" He paused there to take a breath. "Those cowards!" Gerdur cursed under her breath. "They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would have seen the truth then! But then...out of nowhere...a dragon attacked." Everyone fell silent then. Hestia saw fear, disbelief on their faces. "You don't mean a real, live..." Gerdur spoke quietly. "I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there! As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away. Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?" Ralof ended his story with a question. "Nobody has come from the south road as far as I know." Gerdur answered. "Good. Then we can lay up for awhile. I'd hate to put your family in danger, but..." Gerdur cut him off mid-sentence "Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you need. Let me worry about the Imperials. Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine.' she looked at Hestia with a smile, to which the white haired girl smiled back. Gerdur gave her the key to their house and assured her that it was alright to stay for as long as she liked and take whatever she needed. "Oh, and there is one more thing you can do for us. For all of us." Hestia nodded her head "Of course, Gerdur. Anything." Doing something in return was the least she could do for this family. "We need to send word to Jarl Balgruuf to send whatever troops he can. Riverwood is defenseless. If you do that for me, I'll be in your debt." Gerdur explained "Jarl Balgruuf?" Hestia questioned. "Oh, forgive me, you aren't from around here are you? The Jarl is seated in Dragonreach over in Whiterun. If you follow the north road, you'll make it in no time." the older woman explained pointing in direction of the city Hestia was supposed to go to. "Alright. I can do that." she smiled. "She's not going anywhere until she has rested." Ralof came up behind her, cutting his sister off "If you'd like, we can get a drink at the inn nearby. We've been through all the realms of Oblivion at once a few hours ago." Now that she thought about it, a drink was something she wouldn't decline right now. "Honestly?" Hestia sighed tiredly "I'm dying for one right now."

Three hours and several pints of mead later, Hestia finally felt human again after she has had her fill on mead and food. The Sleeping Giant inn was clean, a fire was roaring in the fire pit, the roast beef, vegetable soup and bread she had were delicious, the mead was cold, the bard who sang wasn't bad at it either and the company was great. Hestia even allowed herself to let herself go a bit more and have more to drink. Ralof wasn't far behind. They talked about recent events, about each other, told stories of their pasts and adventures. "You never told me how it came to be that you became a mage." Ralof spoke, reminding her of the promise she gave to tell him. "I was born with it, you can say." she shrugged "I was sort of a problem child." at that, she let out a little laugh "Accidentally setting a skeever on fire in the cellar, freezing the ground my caretaker walked on. That sort of thing." Ralof bore an expression of interest "I was never one for mages, if I have to be honest. Dangerous stuff that magic can be." he spoke "But I can make an exception for you, since you saved my life." The two laughed "Oh, come on. We watched each other's backs. I wouldn't have made it without you either."

Silence stepped in for a few moments, but the smiles on their faces never altered. Ralof was the first to break it. "You know, the first thing I thought when I saw you was that someone with such beauty doesn't belong on an executioner's block." he confessed "I've never seen anyone quite like you." Hestia chuckled "I get that a lot." But Ralof wasn't laughing "I mean it. You were innocent. Didn't have anything to do with us, yet the imperials still bound you like an animal. I told them again and again to let you go, but they wouldn't listen. I would have cut you free myself, but we were all in the same binds." Hestia was speechless. The mood became heavier after his confession. To lighten it, she scoffed and asked playfully "Well, where do you think I belong then?" in a teasing voice. He looked her dead in the eyes before answering "In a high court, among important people. Thane, adviser... If you want to be a mage, maybe you could be court wizard to a Jarl if you decide to stay here." Hestia was sent back into thought. Did he really think that way about her? "What if that's not the life I want?" she asked quietly. "What do you want, then?" Ralof asked her. Now that she thought about it, what life _did_ she want? What could she do with the knowledge she would receive from the College of Winterhold? "Well, I always pictured a life of adventure. To see the world. Learn as much as I can from master wizards. And after I get too old to risk my life, maybe settle down somewhere, start a family. Being court wizard doesn't sound bad now that I think about it." 

Their eyes met. His bore warmth and kindness. He wasn't a cold Nord warrior. She saw just the man behind the exterior. She knew without asking that all he wanted was a calm life for himself and his family and the people around him. "I wish you the best of luck then." he chuckled. In that moment, her mind went blank. Before she knew it, she was kissing him, a chaste, soft kiss, which left him breathless and surprised. Hestia pulled away, a dark shade of red visible on her face and avoiding his eyes "I-I..." she stuttered, but a touch on her cheek was enough to calm her down. He caressed her cheek and pulled her in for another kiss, this one being deeper and more passionate. "You know, Gerdur wouldn't mind if we stayed awhile longer." Ralof smiled, after they pulled away, brushing his fingers through her snowy hair gently. Hestia smirked "I wouldn't mind either." she teased, glancing over at the innkeeper, a blonde woman, who looked well past her youth, who was leaning against the counter.


End file.
